The End Story
by Heroknight 2.0
Summary: Its a story. Nuff' said.
1. Ch1: Startup

**I am new, this is my first story. Try to keep it to where you don't pound it into the ground. Suggestions are welcome, so leave a comment.**

**Thx -Hero K.  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Minecraft, Mojang, or Notch.**

'*'*'*'*'

"Is this working?"

"Yes, the elevator has been working."

"No, not the elevator, the redstone paths. You're sure the defenses will hold?"

"I am positive that OBSIDIAN can withstand. Besides, the wall is three blocks tall. Nothing could get through."

"Ok."

"You know, you don't need to worry. We haven't had our base even approached by a mob in weeks.

You act as if this will all restart if we even see a mob. Lighten up Ty."

"You know I hate attacks though. You are too lax James, and it will be the death of you."

"But our defenses are too good. We can't be attacked frontally because of the FIVE BLOCK THICK wall of three block tall

OBSIDIAN, which can even withstand Creepers. We also can't be attacked by Endermen, because we have a twenty block radius moat.

We have the RIGHT to be lax. And you know perfectly well that when all else fails I take charge."

"Well..."

"And I am not lax. I just don't have constant red-alert. Unlike someone I know..."

"ARGH!You made your point! We are well protected! I just want to make sure it stays that way!"

"These plans can't fail. They were made to withstand WITHERS. And Withers are walking grenade launchers!"

"Alright, alright. Well, we're gonna need more food soon. Which of us should go?"

"You know how we pick..."

"Fine..."

'*'*'*'*'

The way we pick is simple: there are three levers attached to dispensers. These dispensers have a random ore inside. Whoever gets the least valuable ore has to go.

"Well here goes..."

"Wait! We have to call up Theo!"

"Right. Can't do this without him."

"THEO! We're picking who gets to get resources!"

"Be up in a sec!"

By the way, in case you haven't noticed, my name's Ty. I am the Lookout General, which in my brother's opinion,(James'), is worrying about every single particle that moves. He is the ideas. He has the plan for every defense and convenience imaginable. From the walls to the moat to the elevator, its all him. However, I think he's a bit too confident in his work.

Then there's my third brother, Theo. Not short for Theodore, just Theo. He is the builder. He always is building, unless its time to choose who gathers or meals. He often builds things we don't ask for. So just the other day he had built a storage building for us to use. He hadn't told me, an when I saw it, I expected ruins and raised the alarm. This happens often, which earned me my reputation of thinking every shadow held a mob. It earns no end of ridicule from James, and much to my chargin insults Theo.

So we call him up from his forge, and we begin. *pulls lever* "Yes! Gold! The only way to beat it is diamond!"

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I got diamond."

Ok, James won't go. What Theo got now determines everything.

"What did you get Theo?"

Uh-oh. A smile. He never smiles. This can't be good.

"But he can't have..."

The only way to beat diamond. Obsidian. But he couldn't have. There's only one per dispenser!

"Theo?"

"I...win."

NOOO! He got it!

"I guess I'll go..."

'*'*'*'*'

So. I just have to search then, So I grab my armour and sword, both quartz. They have fond memory. I was once out in the plains, back when the wall was only made of cobblestone, in my old iron armour. I washoping to find better ore because of the endless condescending jabs I was getting about my armour and sword quality. So I found an old villager. I spoke with him, hoping his price wasn't to steep. It turns out, he was offering five mystery chests in exchange for a set of Iron armour and sword! So I thought about it and accepted.(It could have had diamonds!) He gave me the chests and DISAPPEARED. So I placed the chests and opened them. What I found looked like white dyed leather armor and a painted sword, except the leather didn't have the usual stripe. I was upset about such a thing until I showed it to Theo, the expert on armors of the three of us. What he told me shocked me and immediately made me grab said armour. It was Quartz! More enchantable than gold and stronger than diamond! Best of all, it DOESN'T BREAK! I had hit the jackpot! So, since then, its the only armour and sword I use.

So I came back a few days later with eight stacks of meat, herbs, ores, and wood. Such is expected, and is why going out for resources is such a big to-do.

"So you still use that armour?"

"Yep James, its gotten me through thick and thin. I also feel more, well, protected in it. Remember that freak Wither that we found?"

"Yea, that was a lot. Amazingly,you only lost one heart. That must be some armour."

"We should do things like that more often."

"Find Withers?"

"No, adventure."

"We could. Just replace the daylight sensor with a lever and we would have 24/7 invincible defenses."

"Lets see if Theo wants to go, and we'll shove off the day after!"

"Yeah!"

So now we just have to call in Theo.

"Hey Theo, want to go on an adventure again like that time we found the Wither?"

No response. He's been spending more and more time in that forge of his. I worry about him sometimes...

"Yea, why not. I'll be up by tomorrow, go ahead and pack my things."

Alright then. That was easy.

'*'*'*'*'

"Well, we finally got done packing our bags. And Theo's."

"G'night James."

"G'night Ty."

"YAWN!" Well, its morning. Tim to get James and Theo.

"James! Theo!"

That's a first. Theo outside on the roof, staring at the countryside and sunrise.

"Hey Theo, did you finish your project?"

"Yep, and I even replaced the daylight sensor."

"Good! What was the project?"

"What I've been cooped in my forge so long doing is actually quite simple:ever since I saw it, I've been trying to replicate your armour."

"Awesome! How did it go?"

"I couldn't replicate your armour, but I made similiar sets."

"What ores?"

"Obsidian, and Redstone."

"Who gets what?"

"I get Redstone and James gets Obsidian."

"I figured he'd want it that way."

"Same here. Speaking of, that sounds like him now."

"Where are you guys?"

"On the roof. We have a surprise. Or more accurately, Theo has a surprise."

"Quick, put on your armor Theo!"

"Got it."

As he climbed out the window, his face turned from his usual groggy, phased look to that of surprise.

"Is there one for me?"

"Yes. Its your favorite, Obsidian."

"Oh thanks Theo!"

"No prob'."

"Now let's go! The food's packed, the swords sharpened! On an adventure we will go!"

"...Defenses are on. We should leave through the river intake."

"Alright."

"Quick, grab two snow blocks, three iron blocks, and two pumpkins!"

"Why?"

"Golems."

"Alright..."

"Now, we must take our leave. First, set the golems up here, for extra protection."

"ALRIGHT. Adventurer or not, you will always worry too much."

"NOW, we take our leave."

"Goodbye Golems! Take care!"

And with that, we leave.

'*'*'*'*'

Thank you for reading this, I will take suggestions in the comment box, so leave something.

-Hero K.

(Note: '*'*'*'*', in case you were wondering, is my way of cutting off time periods.)


	2. Ch2: Intro to Adventure

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Minecraft, Mojang, or Notch. I own everything else.  
**

'*'*'*'*'  
"Well, its good to be going,"James complained," but do we have any idea where we're going?"

"Yeah, it would be nice to know,"Theo coincided.

"Well, I thought we would just sane around..."I replied, sarcasm dripping from the words.

"Really?",both my brothers said at once.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME, AN IDIOT?!",I screamed, articulating every single syllable.

"No, but..."

"I OBVIOUSLY PLANNED BEFORE WE LEFT! WHY DO THINK I BROUGHT ALL THESE!" I say as I show them two stacks of maps.

"Ok, we get the idea, you know where we're going," my brothers reply with a sigh.

"Yes. We're going to go to the place we've never gone: beyond our maps," I explain with excitement.

"But the maps are thousand of blocks wide..." James whined.

"And yet, we haven't bothered seeing what lies at even their edges, only seeing that there is in fact one." I rebuked.

"Ok Mr.I'm gonna see the world, and what then?" Theo interjects sadistically.

"We would fill out new ones," is my only reply.

"But then what? Would we never go home?" Theo countered.

"We will find something different. Like the last time we adventured, we were just wandering until we found that Wither; then we went home because we felt accomplishment,"

I say with a smile,"and why can't we just do such again? We could even find our old home."

At that point there is a pause. I must have hit sore wounds with that, but it made a point. It did it so well that Theo, who never shows weakness, flinched.

Ten years ago, we didn't live above ground. We lived in a community with friends and family. The younger children would play around, while the adults maintained a large farm where we kept our wood and food. The younger adults who could would mine. The older men and women would maintain the trees, crops, and livestock. Then one day, that fateful day, disaster struck. Me and my brothers were playing in the mines with the ores dropped or left behind, pretending we had armor, when we heard an explosion up above and screams. James, the oldest of us, immediately took us with him to see what happened. When we came up, what we saw was horrifying. A wave of creepers had struck, almost in an army-like formation, led by a skeleton jockey. We just barely avoided being seen by hiding, but the only person we found after was our father, who was stuck under a pile of rubble and unbeknownst to us was dying. As we approached, his look of pain turned into relief, but the pain still showed in his grimace.

"Sons..." he groaned.

"Father..." we cried.

"Quick, you must leave to the surface my sons. Leave out the emergency exit and whatever you do, avoid any mob you see. You never know who or what could be a messenger. Leave and don't come back..."he warned.

"No..."we pleaded.

"You must. To survive."he rebuked.

"But you..."we almost whimpered.

"I will be fine. Just go... Go..."he interrupted.

Then he laid down, and his final words were,"I will always be with you..." he yelled, with a wheezing, coughing voice.

We left after that. We climbed up just as we heard a voice hiss,"There are survivors, sound the alarm!"

At that point, we ran. We ran and ran until we hit the surface and found an abandoned village. We scoured what we could from the wreckage, and left. Since then, we never went back.

"We've never seen what lies there, and its about time we did." I state calmly, yet firmly,"We can handle ourselves now, and we can stand up. We should see if anyone lives there, and if so, help them and see what they can tell us. Maybe we can strike back."

"With what? A three man army against a militia apparently so big that they can afford to send entire platoons of suicide troops?"James asked"What can we do if we get outnumbered? This armor is awesome and all, but sheer numbers can win against even us."

"That is why we find new people. Allies. An army to strike back with. Theo, you could build the base. James, you could coordinate the troops. And I myself will do what I do best: monitor everything that moves. Its high time for us to take our home back. And if we can get everyone this sort of armor, we could set the score back to where it was before the army struck our home. WE CAN WIN." I say with utmost certainty.

"But I can't just make all those armors 24/7 if you want a base which can withstand,"Theo retorted,"I am only one smith."

"You can teach others how to make it. It can't be impossible, because you replicated two sets in only a day,"I coax," If anyone can do it, you can."

"Thank you for the encouragement speech,"James claims,"but we are but three. How do we find an army?"

"We don't. We make one."

'*'*'*'*'  
"... So your plan is to manufacture an army of golems using the resources in the undercity?" James and Theo both ask synchronously.

"Yep. The exact plan. And I know how we can make them more powerful. Theo, how did you make your armor and James's?" I ask simply."I enchanted the blocks with an enchantment I found called 'Universal'. I then could have made picks, swords and armor out of the blocks. In fact, I did." Theo replies, showing picks and swords that matched the armor."I didn't think you needed an extra sword Ty, seeing as yours doesn't break. Speaking of, neither do the others."

"Awesome. So I'm guessing you could make golems out of it?" I ask positively.

"Yea. I could, and have. They are in the storage house, my forge, and there are armor sensors in your rooms that open secret doors with one in them."Theo insures,"That's why I just sighed when you made one iron golem and one snow golem."

"Oh...That's embarrassing." I sigh.

"Well, if I can interject, which I will,"James interjected,"I've heard of a place where we can get this material called End Stone. We also could recruit the boss that lives there. It would be like a Wither, but if what I heard is true, it will be stronger!"

"Good idea. How do we find such place?" Theo and I inquire,"There should be a portal, lest we'd already have seen such a creature."

"I think it's a stronghold we have to find."James replied," We need a thing called a 'Eye of Ender'."

"I've heard of those,"Theo spoke,"You need one Enderpearl and one Blaze Powder. Things we carry for emergencies by default."

"Then I guess that we can safely say we're ready."James said.

"Yes, yes we can."I agreed,"Theo, break out the crafting table, the enchanting table, and an anvil."

"Got it."Theo responded.

'*'*'*'*'  
The next day we had pretty much everything we needed to go out and find The Stronghold.  
"We all packed?" I ask loudly."Yep, we're all ready." James reported,"You?""Almost done," I reply as I go back into my mobile base,"Just gotta break down camp." The Mobile Bases are rather simple structures, sand walls held up by torches, a bed, and a crafting table. Or in my case an dispenser trap and a crafting table. Can't be too cautious. But they're overall good. Good for adventures or vacations, great for camouflaged buildings in the desert, and instant breakdown makes them a must anywhere. We find them convenient anyway. So I destroy one torch after all the stuff is packed, and it all falls back into the hole I dug the sand out of."Done,"I say with a grin,"These mobile bases are the best thing we've ever built. Or to be more credible, Theo built.""Agreed. They always work, and we don't leave a mark." James notes, looking at the flattened camp before us.  
"Now enough listing around admiring our handiwork,"Theo interjects,"Let's go!"

And with that, we're off. We find ourselves using Eye of Ender every twenty blocks. Finally, they stop moving and go down."We're on top of a mountain and it goes straight down," James complained,"We have to dig all the way down...""No we don't! I have a solution!" Theo assures,"Ever since you mentioned this, I've been researching the place called The Stronghold. Turns out, we can just blow up stuff until we hit it. The Eye doesn't go to the portal, it goes to a specific point just outside it."  
"Your point?" James boredly asks."We can BLAST our way down!"Theo replied,"I have TEN stacks of TNT!""Alright," We both proclaim," way to go Theo!""We just need to get away from the blast zone," Theo warns,"or else we'll get caught in the blasts.""Here we go!" I yell,"TEN...NINE...EIGHT...""SEVEN SIX FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE!" James interrupts, flipping the detonator."Hey!" I whine,"I was being all dramatic!""Yeah, but I got it done faster." James retorts,"You got boring.""BORING?! I was making sure we didn't DIE!" I complain with utmost anger."We aren't dead are we?" James asked laxly,"Except for that random sheep. SORRY SHEEP!""You are worried about the sheep?" I confusedly inquire."Yea,"James calmly responded,"He was a good sheep...""Well it's time for us to venture down..." I consoled and then yelled," Tally Ho!""Whoa whoa whoa. You don't just jump into a hole that big,"Theo warned,"You need some water at the bottom. So you don't die.""Right." I pause,"Then jump."So we waited for the water to hit the bottom. It finally did. We all then looked to make sure."CANNONBALL!" James yelled as he jumped,"Ow! Bellyflop!"Theo then follows, diving with all the precision of a time to jump. Well, better just do it before I start doubting. Oh no."OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I scream as I fall. Eventually gravity fails, and I just recline. Two seconds later I hit the water."Ow! I think I broke my butt!""Serves you right, showing off like that," James scolds," A recline after a 360 and a double flip. Show off...""Well," Theo inters," when you two decide to put your armor back on, we have a Stronghold to explore.""Right..."'*'*'*'*'**Please leave a comment, I do read them.****-Hero K.**


End file.
